


Don't ask me I ruin Everything!

by shadowkey



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Comedy, F/M, Family, Love Confessions, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, References to Marvel Ultimates, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	

Sapete quella sensazione che vi pervade quando sapete di dover dire qualcosa a qualcuno che amate ma finite sempre per non farlo? Ovviamente no, nessuno è così idiota da far passare tre anni scordandosi un dettaglio così importante : avere una famiglia, ma questo non è il punto. Il punto è un altro. Sono fidanzato da tre anni con una bella ragazza che ho salvato dalle grinfie di un robot malefico e a cui ho quasi fritto il cervello ma questo lo sapete già, ma invece di lasciarla lì l'ho portata via con me per aiutarla salvarla, può entrare nella mente di tutti ma nella mia No, non sa nulla di me e si innamorata di quello strano e buffo uomo che potrebbe essere suo padre, ma neanche questo sembra turbarla. 

Un giorno avvenne l'impensabile, lei mi chiese una cosa che non mi sarei aspettato -Amore, vorrei capire una cosa, come mai non riesco ad entrare nella tua mente? E perchè non vuoi raccontarmi qualcosa di più di te? Sai più tu di me e ho fatto ben poco nella mia vita- mi disse, la guardai strabuzzando gli occhi cercando di convincerla di non riuscire a sentirla e iniziai a fare dei segni -Su Clint lo so che hai l'apparecchio e poi comunque leggeresti le mie labbra come fai sempre- mi si avvicinò e mi baciò , finsi di regolare l'apparecchio -Va tutto bene, non c'è motivo che tu sappia tanto di me, sono Clint, sono un agente dello SHIELD e anche un Avenger, non c'è molto da sapere sul mio conto, il mio passato non è importante- commentò e vide Wanda tornare con delle scatoline in mano - E allora queste? Perchè hai delle medaglie?- mi chiese ed ero preoccupato. Eccola qui, mi avrebbe fatto domande sulla mia vita e avrebbe colto le mie bugie. -Dove le hai trovate , Wanda?- chiesi -Stavo cercando dei coltelli e le ho trovate in studio nello stesso cassetto con i tuoi coltellini- mi rispose -Allora di cosa sono? Dimmi che non sei un ladro di medaglie e preziosi- mi guardò preoccupata -No, queste sono mie. Ero un campione olimpico di tiro con l'arco quando ero nell'esercito- spiegai -Ecco perchè il nome sulle medaglie è Capitano CFB- sospirò di sollievo -Perchè non parli mai di questa tua parte di vita, è affascinante e poi usciamo da abbastanza tempo da poter sapere qualcosa di più- sorrise -Vorrei vedere la faccia di Rogers se scoprisse di non essere l'unico Capitano nel gruppo- mi baciò ancora e poi andò in cucina -su per una volta rimaniamo a casa ti preparo qualcosa io, Capitano- commentò facendo un piccolo saluto militare.  
Sospirai tranquillo sperando di aver evitato la conversazione per sempre, mangiammo tranquilli e andammo a dormire, il giorno dopo come al solito uscii per andare a lavoro, non mi sono accorto di aver lasciato il cellulare a casa.  
Tornai al mio solito orario e vidi Wanda che giocava con un bambino piccolo -Ciao Clint- disse la ragazza -Lui è il piccolo Nate, non ti sei forse dimenticato di dire qualcosa ieri sera?- domandò. Il piccolo mi vide e venne camminando verso di me -Papà- trillò entusiasta -Mamma dice io co te ora- sorrise. Presi Nate in braccio, ero inpanicato non avevo idea di come avrebbe potuto reagire Wanda -Ehm, a mia discolpa non mi hai chiesto se avevo una famiglia segreta- cercai di discolparmi ma non sono in grado .... -Rovino sempre tutto- commentai -Per quello non te l'ho detto. Voi Avengers siete la mia famiglia e tu sei la donna che amo- continuai -Non vederla in maniera negativa, non ti sto lasciando e non ti ho nascondo un omicidio ma un bimbo paffutello- sorrisi sperando che Nate non disse nulla -Noi tre, tu ccorda Lila e Callum- disse lui.  
-Hai tre bambini? E una moglie e non ti è mai passato per la testa di dirmelo?- disse Wanda che per il nervoso aveva inavvertitamente fatto volare i coltelli -Ti prego, amore metti giù quei coltelli, hai detto sempre che ti piacciono i bambini e ora il piccolo Nate è qui- cercai in ogni modo di farla calmare -Non vuoi lasciarmi vero?- chiesi -Nate adora tutti, ti accetterà subito come mamma- mi allontanai per cercare di evitare i coltelli. Wanda si calmò e si avvicinò a Clint -Va bene per questa volta posso accettarlo, ma niente più segreti o ti giuro, ti giuro, Clinton Francis Barton che non avrai più la facoltà di usare arco e frecce- commentò la mia dolce metà -Va bene allora, niente più segreti- la abbracciai - Lei nuova mamma me?- chiese il piccolo Nate -Sì piccolino sono la tua nuova mamma- rispose Wanda prendendolo in braccio a sua volta.


End file.
